


Intertwined

by jackmaybenimble



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmaybenimble/pseuds/jackmaybenimble
Summary: Set at the end of Dead Irish Writers, with a small reference to Noel.





	Intertwined

"How many times have you had sex in this office?" She asks the question lazily, as befits a woman who is both drunk, and incredibly familiar with the person she's asking.

“Why; are we keeping score?"

"Not really; I was just thinking about earlier; drinking with Abbey. If these walls could talk." She waves her hand vaguely, almost losing the remainder of her wine.

“What makes you think I've had sex in this office at all?"

“Oh please!"

Andy smiles back at her, that lazy, easy smile and stretches her not inconsiderable length further along the couch, her bare feet coming to rest against CJ's. She looks up at the figure, perched on the arm of the couch. "I think the more interesting question is how many times have you had sex in this office?" she asks, sipping her wine, her eyes never leaving CJ's face.

"Relatively speaking? Uhm...I'd say...more than Josh, but less than you."

"I don't even want to know why you think Josh would be using Toby's office for sex. And certainly not while Toby was occupying it."

"I thought you may be drunk enough to take the bait."

"I'd have to be unconscious in the gutter before I bought that. We're talking about a man who can't even say certain words out loud let alone ....follow through on them." CJ chokes on a mouthful of wine, coughing and laughing at the same time. "And I still don't see how you know you've had it less times than I have. And more to the point...only with Toby?"

Andy kicks at CJ's foot softly, eyebrow raised in question, CJ holds out her empty glass in reply, Laughing, Andy places her glass on the floor, grabs the bottle and sits up, hitching up her long red dress as she leans forward and replenishes CJ's glass. Lowering the near empty bottle to the floor, she tucks her feet up under her, propping her elbow on the back of the couch, chin resting on the heel of her hand.

"You still haven't answered the question." she says, CJ feels the long slim fingers on her ankle underneath the pool of silver cloth covering her feet, stroking as if to elicit a response.

"What you really meant was have I had sex with anyone other than you in here,” she says softly, raising her glass in toast, before taking a sip.

"And again you manage not to answer the question." Andy replies, fingers stronger to the touch now.

"You didn't answer mine earlier."

"True. Quite a lot. More than you might think."

"Not necessarily. Sam spends a lot of time in my office," she smirks and is rewarded with a nip.

"That's so not true. Not once while Sam was next door!"

"What about the last State of the Union?"

"How did you...No. Don't answer that. That was a one off. And it was Toby's fault. But aside from that, we always made sure the place was empty. And the door was locked. We didn't want a repeat of the Qumar night."

"No...but then, my office doesn't have a lock. I didn’t know this one did."

"Yeah. We should have thought about that. "

"Well, as I recall, there wasn't much being done in the way of thinking at all that night."

"You'd done quite enough thinking by the time I got here. "

CJ nods softly, the thumb pushing against the bones in her foot rendering her unusually quiet.

"Plus, I didn't realize he was still here. Not that he seemed to mind, as I remember. On the contrary, I think he quite enjoyed it," she smiles, remembering the night in question.

“I seem to remember a reaction that indicated pleasure, yeah…” CJ agrees quietly, placing her glass on the window ledge, her hand brushing against Andy’s bare arm, before picking up Andy’s discarded scarf. She runs the long length of the narrow strip through her hands, idly wrapping one end around her wrist, before letting the other end drop, watching as it falls on Andy’s lap. The use of words has always been a superfluous unnecessary between them and they fall silent now, visual language taking control. Andy picks up the other end of the scarf, the cool silk sliding easily through her fingers. She kneels upright, leaning forward and sighs softly as CJ mirrors her action, stopping the merest fraction apart. Andy tugs the scarf and pulls CJ to close the gap. The first kiss is softness incarnate, lips barely touching. It is never enough, though, now, as ever and both increase the pressure. CJ feels Andy’s hand brushing against the back of her leg, and then feels the heat of her strong fingers against her own wrist, cooled momentarily by the silk of the scarf. Her breath quickens as she realizes what Andy has done. She is only sorry that she cannot feel the silk where it runs across the back of her legs, linking her wrists together, her dress forming a barrier to this pleasure. Andy breaks the contact and smiles, knowing exactly what she is thinking. She slips a hand back under the dress, skimming up the long leg, then leans forward to kiss her again.

“Leaving the door unlocked is one thing, leaving it wide open is something else.”

The two women smile against each other’s mouths as Toby shuts and locks the door behind him, walking round the couch to sit on the table in front of them.

“I turn my back for five minutes…” he says, eyes flicking between the two.

“You were gone for about an hour! CJ deserted me to get drunk with Abbey and I was stuck with Josh alternately ranting and declaring his undying love for Amy! Where the hell did you go?” Andy demands.

“On an errand of mercy. Marbury was in pursuit of a good malt. He needed a guide.”  
He leans forward, his finger stroking along her shoulder, and places his lips against hers. The scent of whisky is caught on his mustache, warm and smoky and she can almost taste it. She touches the swell of his lower lip with her tongue to capture the taste, but his tongue fills her mouth a second later, pushing and hot. He lets her fill up on his taste, then gently draws back.

“Lagavulin,” she says, gently licking her lips.

“Very good,” he smiles softly at her. “You look very nice,” he adds, tracing the strap of her dress. “Have you worn this before?” he frowns slightly, running his finger under the strap, and across the top of her breast.

Andy looks over at CJ and laughs.

“You are hopeless, really.” CJ laughs at him. “That would be my dress. Last Christmas…Yo Yo Ma…”

“Ah. I thought it looked familiar,” he reaches for her foot, fingers round her ankle, thumb caressing the soft skin.

“Well you did spend a disproportionate amount of time looking at it.”

“I was trying to work out how it was staying on.”

“Didn’t take you long to work out how it would come off.”

“Well that’s the benefit of forward planning.” He smiles at her as his hand slips further up her leg and he rests his knees against the couch in effort to get closer to these women.

“Don’t you think that CJ looks beautiful in that dress?” Andy asks, skimming her fingertips on Toby’s thigh.

“I do. And I already told her so,” he replies, hand still caressing under the silver gown. “You both look beautiful…. equally beautiful.” He cups Andy’s face with one hand, thumb stroking across the cheekbone, while leaning forward to gently kiss CJ, before turning to Andy. “Were you two finishing or just starting?” he asks, trailing his hand down her throat and along her collarbone.

“Maybe we were just waiting for you,” Andy smirks, her hand returning to CJ’s foot, her lips to CJ’s mouth. They kiss slowly and with no haste, Andy’s hand brushing against Toby’s as they both stroke CJ’s legs. Andy pulls away when she hears Toby moan softly.

“Feeling a little…restricted, there, Pokey?” she asks, as Toby kneels directly on the couch, straightening up to relieve the pressure he’s beginning to feel in his pants. He pretends to glare at her as he pulls her towards him, kissing her full and openly. The whisky has made him warm inside but he is still sober enough to be able to appreciate what’s going on. His tongue goes slack in Andy’s mouth when he feels her hands on his zipper, and he feels her smile into his mouth. He swallows hard as Andy frees him from his shorts and wraps her hand around his growing cock.

“Poor neglected CJ” he whispers, turning his head towards her. She shifts slightly to reach him, forgetting for a moment that her hands are tied and loses her balance, bumping against him. She moves her legs to stabilize herself, allowing both the hands touching her to slide further up to her thighs. She can feel Toby’s heart beating hard against her and she kisses him, feeling the echo of his heartbeat in the tongue filling her mouth. She pulls back to look at him, to see the warmth she knows will be reflected in his eyes and it warms her heart even more. She shivers as Andy slides her long, slim fingers between her legs, smiling up at her, and CJ can feel the patterns she can see Andy tracing on Toby’s cock, CJ smiles as she watches Andy move her hand to the base of Toby’s cock, to make way for her mouth. He hisses out a curse, tangling his free hand in Andy’s hair and begins once more to stroke the soft skin of CJ’s thigh. She is torn between giving up to Toby’s administrations, turning back to his kisses, and watching Andy working over Toby. She gets equal pleasure from both actions and is still undecided when she feels Andy’s fingers stroking over her folds, She blesses the younger woman’s ambidextrousness and gives herself up to touch instead of sight.

Toby rubs his thumb over Andy’s cheek and feels the bones move as her mouth works over him. He knows if he doesn’t concentrate it will all be over too soon, so he turns his mind away from the feel of Andy’s mouth on him, the long tongue licking down his length, the strong lips pulling up and down. He focuses instead on CJ, noting from the flush spreading across her neck that she’s having the same problem that he is. His thumb strokes upward and he watches her eyes flicker as he rubs over her clit. His fingers brush Andy’s hand and he taunts her, trying to push them away, She looks up at him without releasing her hold, and slides her hand under his balls, squeezing their weight in the palm of her hand, He wishes he could take it back. Instead he kisses CJ’s collarbone, and increases the pressure of his thumb.

Andy can feel his balls tensing in her hand and knows that he is close and the slick at her fingers confirms that CJ is not far behind. She sucks his full length one last time, letting her teeth softly graze his head as she sits up rejecting the idea of being left behind. She feigns an injured expression as he growls her name, “I feel like I’m missing out here” she says, her fingers on CJ fighting with his.

“You’re kidding…please tell me you’re kidding” he pleads, the air cooling on his sensitive skin. He releases his hold on her, and removes his hand from CJ as Andy innocently shakes her head, “Andrea…I swear to God, if you don’t finish what you started….” She raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“I think I’m pretty close to finishing,” she says, tipping her head toward CJ. He makes the mistake of looking at CJ and it only makes his cock twitch again. He catches hold of Andy’s wrist and frees it from the confines of CJ’s dress.

“Girls who don’t play fair don’t get to share,” he says quietly, with a small smile. He unwinds the scarf from CJ’s wrist and ties it round both of Andy’s, the three hands tight together. Letting CJ catch her breath, he turns back to Andy, watching as her breathing quickens in anticipation. He nips at her collarbone as she arches her head back then slides his hand inside her dress, thumb brushing over to make her shiver. Before she can even settle to his touch, he pulls his hand free, smirking at her expression.

“A little punishment, Andrea,” he says, sliding her dress up around her waist. Her lack of underwear takes him ever closer and he curses her one-upmanship, while slipping his hand between her legs. For all her claims of neglect, she is as ready as he is. Pushing her legs apart with his knee he gives her clit the softest of touches before he pushes into her in one long, hot movement, his hand snaking round her ass to keep her close. He looks over at CJ, raises his hand to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. She leans into his touch for a moment, kisses the palm of his hand, before leaning over to kiss Andy. Toby feels Andy clench around him and takes control.

His free hand returns to CJ and finds her clit still responsive, and he turns his hand to push one finger deep inside of her. He works them both in unison, his fingers matching his cock as the two break off their kissing as they climb higher, their hands grabbing at one another in an effort to keep upright against Toby’s increasing pressure. He feels them buck against him, and he comes a split second before they do, the three of them sinking down onto the couch with their intimate connection unbroken.

He moves gently inside them both as they wind down, his refusal to break them up felt by all three. They lie quietly together, the sound of their breathing echoing around the room as the clock on the wall counts away the seconds of their intertwined lives.


End file.
